general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 10
Directly After the events of Volume 1 I ran, call me a fucking coward I don’t care. They were dragging us to their base or some shit. I was the only one not knocked out, but I pretended to be. They stopped dragging us after a while and stopped for a little bit to sit. I opened my eyes while they weren't looking and fucking ran! I needed to get the hell out of there. I could have helped Logan or Anthony or hell even Nathan but no, fuck those guys. They were as good as dead, besides I couldn't carry them. I ran and ran and ran until I was far away. I had no guns, no food, no water, just me, Just me…alone in the forest. I climbed a tree and waited for morning. The next day I went back to the bus to get the fuck out of there but when I returned it was gone. Someone had taken the bus! I decide to head to the store across from me when I heard someone yell. “Don’t you fucking move!” A female voice yells. I turn and see the blonde attacker from the night before, bad idea because she realized who I was. “You were one of those guys that we captured last night! You were the one that escaped before the others.” She said. “The others escaped?” I ask. “It looks like they left you behind dipshit. Too bad you ran, maybe you would have escaped with them.” She comments. I look around and see nobody with her. “Where are the rest of your group” I ask. “Dead, your friends killed them all but Jessie and me.” She answers. “Listen I don’t want any trouble. All I want is just to stay in one of these stores or something. I really don’t mean any of you harm.” I reason. “Enough.” A voice says. We both turn to see the other gang member, the one called Jessie. “Hello there. What’s your name?” He asks. “The name is Jimmy.” I answer. “Jessie, he was the one last night who escaped while we stopped.” The blonde says. “Lisa, this is no way to welcome a new recruit.” He says with a smile. “New recruit” Lisa and I ask. “Listen Jimmy, I’m sure Lisa here told you what happened to our friends. We need some new faces in our group since it’s only us two. You seem like you’d fit in.” Jessie says. “Listen Jessie, I’m not a murder like you!” I say. He smiles. “When we were torturing your friend Nathan, who by the way didn’t make it, we asked him “How did you get the bus” He said that you found it. Now this is bus in great condition and surprise, surprise, it had gas in it. A full tank and a couple extra gallons on the bus, so you are going to tell me that you found this bus in perfect condition that any group would love to have on the edge of the woods? Does that make any damn sense to you?” He asks me. I sigh. “I….I killed them. There were three of them and they had the bus. I didn't want any more group members so I killed them and took the bus.” I admitted with a sigh. “You and I, Jimmy aren't that different. We've both killed but for different reasons. Come on, join us. We’re leaving this town and trying to head to Ohio where my family lived.” He offers. “Fine, I’ll join you guys.” I announce. “I don’t know if this is a good idea Jessie.” Lisa says. “Shut up. Let’s go.” Jessie responds. The three of us make our way through the countryside, on our way to Ohio. We found a couple camped out next to their car one night. Did we ask them to join us? No. Lisa shot the guy through the head and Jessie grabbed the girl and was about to go behind a bush with her when Lisa stopped him. Jessie swore at her and slit the girl’s throat. They climb in the car and Jessie begins to drive. I think this might be the group I was meant to be in. I've already come to terms that I’m not a good person so might as well except it. But would people remember me as a hero? No, and I didn't care. It felt good to be what one would call the bad guy. If I ever saw Logan and the group again I’d kill them before they could kill Jessie and Lisa. Eventually we get to where Jessie said his family lived. We hopped out of the car and headed to the door of the house when we heard someone yell. “Jessie? That you?” The voice yelled. “It’s me mom. I’m home.” “Welcome home, sweetie, welcome Home.” Appearances Jimmy Lisa Jessie Helen Trivia *This Issue was intended to be a character special entitled "Jimmy Character Special" however Pigpen decided to add this story as Issue 10 because of Jessie and Jimmy's presence in Volume 3. *Pigpen revealed that originally Jessie was going to rape the woman, however Pigpen decided that would be too graphic and horrible, and deleted the part. *This is the only issue that takes place in the present day to not be in Anthony's POV. Next Issue/Volume Issue 11 Category:Pigpen Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:The Undead Empire